realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes in Lauste
The magic city of Lauste offers a wide array of educational and arcane classes, as well as a broad plethora of teachers to teach them. Below are such classes and their corresponding teachers, in addition to a brief summary on the subject covered. It should be noted that many of these classes are also taught at the other city-states in the Mage Republic, but the most classes are taught in the capital of Lauste. See This Semester. General Education A general education is the foundation for all courses, and except for the advanced courses, is typically mandatory for any student within the Republic. Most students enter Lauste with a rudimentary knowledge of the foundationary classes such as literacy and basic math, and so such courses are typically tutored instead. 'Languages' Learning different languages is an important part of the Mage Republic's education, cited by instructors for its importance to travelling mages to be able to speak other languages. While classes are offered on the course, many students are tutored on the subject. Advanced Common Teaches other variants of human language, such as Zhalamic, Marissian, and Vysan. Elvish One of the most popular language courses. Taught by Ma'sol and Erdan Ironbranch. Lizardtongue A widely unpopular course that is slowly growing in popularity due to the rise of Sauria. Draconic One of the most highly respected and difficult languages to learn for non-dragons. Orcish Orcish is often looked down upon by many students and graduates of the Republic as a simple, uncivilized language. Davor ''sometimes teaches Orcish to students. Dwarvish Another popular language course in the past, with the loss of most of the world's dwarves it has dropped off. Similarly, one of the teachers was a victim of the genocide, and another instructor, ''Filo Fadjusen, fell into a deep, deep depression. As a result, most of the recent teachers have been other magisters versed in Dwarvish. 'Mathematics' Geometry Algebra Statistics 'Sciences' Different sciences are helpful for students to learn different ways to utilize their magic. Chemistry Precursor to Alchemy. Herbalism Another important course leading into Alchemy as well as majorly helpful to nature and Druidic magic courses. Taught by Ardiniela ''and ''Orim Wintergreen. Anatomy A study of anatomy. A required course, especially important for healing and combat oriented mages. Taught by head of the healing department Jonn Baruk and the fleshcrafter, Hanen Angam. Adv. Anatomy Taught by Magister Hanen Angam, ''a study of species-specific anatomies. Animal Anatomy Taught by ''Magister Hanen Angam, ''a study of animal anatomy. Astronomy Study of the stars and, with Lauste's powerful telescope, other realms. Taught by ''Robert Mytlett. Physiology Psychology Engineering 'Life Skills' Economics As advisors to nobles, mages are expected to advise on a number of topics as well as utilizing their magical abilities. Among these is knowledge of matters pertaining to money. Economics is taught by Anzia Cobin. Etiquette Etiquette is considered highly important to the training of mages, who will often be expected to interact with members of high society with dignity and eloquence. The course is taught by Orvil Timalt, with assistance by someone named Tradlyn. Cooking While many students learn to cook from their families or a tutor, Filo Fadjusen has taught an official course on it. Scrivening The class on professional letter-writing, contract-drafting, and the reading thereof. Taught by a young, new magister, Rando Bellac. Ethics Taught by the former magehunter, Magistrix Alza Allafaye. Dueling A combat course in the use of swordplay, taught by the aloof Magister Sigfreud Raissergeist. Political Education Political or geographical courses such as "Regional Law" and "World Cultures" are pivotal for the traveling mage or scholar. 'Culture' A well educated mage must know the ways and cultures of many different regions. World Cultures A course focusing on teaching students about the different cultures of the world. Taught by the well-travelled half-orc adventurer, Davor. World Religions A study of the many faiths and religions of the world. Gods and Deities Study on the higher powers of the universe. 'History' : "Those who do not know history are doomed to repeat it." Knowledge of History of certain regions is also important for mages who plan to work for certain nations. History of Magic Taught by Anzia Cobin. History of Magic teaches the known history of the evolution of magic use on Midgard. World History Taught by Magister GuDalle. Regional Histories (By Region) 'Law' As advisors to the nobles who employ them, wizards should be well versed in the laws of the land. Common Law A basic course on the study and understanding of laws around the world, how they are best carried out and upheld. National Law (By Nation) Tanerian Law Republican Law Harmonian Law Arcane Education The arcane courses are the primary reason for most attendance in Lauste. 'Basic Magic' Classes on basic magic use, many of these classes are required. Introduction to Magic The first class most students sign up for, where they learn about the functions of magic and how to properly cast and detect spells. Taught by Lucia Jasmiter, Janice Emerette, and her father-in-law, Valdo Emerette. Implement Crafting A class helping students to craft their magical implements, such as staves, wands, rings, etc. Taught by Lazam Hotfoot. Illusions A class on magic illusions. Taught by Lucia Jasmiter and Anzia Cobin. Polymancy Also known as polymorphing, a class about turning one thing into something else. Most often this involves living things, though the changes are generally temporary. Taught by Finan Highhill. 'Elemental Magic' Elemental magic is one of the most popular and diverse sections of study, due to its simplicity to grasp. Intro. to the Elements Taught by Janice Emerette and Sinna Ponsil, a summarization of elemental magicks and a brief study of the primary elemental realms. Hydromancy Taught by Antivar Foril, the art of water magic. Water is a more elegant type of elemental magic. Geomany Taught by Magister Ko-Alis, ''the art of earth magic. Pyromancy Taught by ''Lansil Pyrintia and Lazam Hotfoot, the art of fire magic. Predictably, playing with fire is one of the most popular courses in elemental magic. Zephyromancy Taught by Clintifar Storeen and ?, the art of wind and air magic. Electromancy Taught by ?, the art of lightning magic. Lightning's similarity to air magic makes it easy to pick up but difficult to truly master. Cryomancy Taught by Valdo Emerette and Rafil Frostscepter, the art of ice magic. Cryomancy is surprisingly popular. Sciomancy Taught by Camille Skylark, the art of darkness magic. Magic focusing on the darkness element is looked upon with suspicion as a gateway to what is more philosophically known as "dark magic." Spectromancy Taught by Marius Shadereach, the art of light magic. Kinetomancy Taught by Magister Ko-Alis, ''the art of force magic. Force is one of the most simple "elements" of magic. Battlemagic Taught by ''Magister Ko-Alis, the art of magical combat. Elemental Theory Taught by Janice Emerette, a study of elemental theory and a reflection of elementally-driven philosophy. 'Natural Magic' Natural Magic, also known as Divine Magic, is the study of magic that comes from and utilizes sources outside of the normal arcane. Intro. to Natural Magic Taught by Archdruidess Ardiniela and Eamis Maelia. Introductory Natural Magic teaches students about magic that comes from without instead of arcane magic that comes within, genereally with a focus on learning about Druidism. Magical Creature Studies The study and understanding of magical creatures, taught by Magistrix Eina Thirio. Druidry Taught by Ardiniela and Little-Root. A course on the nature magic of the druids. Study of Shamanism A class about the practice of Shamanism more than actually learning how to use Shamanistic magic, as the vast majority of students in the Mage Republic are uninterested in becoming Shamans. Taught by Gogmurch. White Magic Taught by Jonn Baruk. White Magic is the primary type of healing magic practiced by mages in the Republic. Aurum Invoking Taught by Jonn Baruk. Aurum is the highest level of White Magic. 'Summoning' Intro. to Summoning Taught by Gujarra Bito before, but currently by ?, a summarization of the different kinds of summoning and the foundation skills required for each. Conjuration A simple class with wide applications that does not require Introduction to Summoning to take, although it is encouraged. Conjuration focuses primarily on the formation of objects out of pure mana. Taught by Daelig Harren. Elemental Summoning Summoning by Proxy Realm Studies A high-tier class on the study of realms outside of Midgard. 'Divination' Intro. to Divination An introductory class teaching students about divination and scrying, helping them test for talent in the ability and learning how to scry on a basic level. Taught by Charlotte Lunea. Scrying Physical Divination 'Theoretical Magic' These specialized classes are not especially popular. Theoretical Magic A specialized class about magic that cannot be definitively proven to exist, such as Darklight or Cosmic Energy. Taught by Robert Mytlett. Theoretical Alchemy More of a class on philosophy than actual practice of alchemy. Studies include the quest for the Philosopher's Stone, Panacea, and how to turn lead into gold. Forbidden Magic A small class, focusing on Infernal and Heretic/Eldritch magic, being taught by adjunct Mirlee Sparkletree. 'Elective Magic' This section is for non-standard ways of using magic. Alchemy Taught by Orim Wintergreen. Alchemy focuses on creating complicated mixtures and chemical reactions coupled with magic. Runes Taught by Filo Fadjusen. Runes focus on magically applying enchantments utilizing a special magical language. Enchanting Enchanting is a form of magic that focuses on imbuing magic qualities into inanimate objects. Musica Magica A class on the unique type of magic native to the Harmonian people. Musica Magica focuses on sound and music as a focus for magic. The course is taught by ex-Harmonian nobleman Octavio Galliard. Construct Creation A class on the creation of golems and other constructs. Taught by ? Aerocombat Taught by Sigfreud Raissergeist. '' Mage-Knight Training A series of courses that train students who wish to become Mage-Knights when they graduate. Taught by ''Calvin Mitchum. Defensive Magic Classes based on teaching mages combat skills to defend themselves if they are attacked. Adv. Defensive Magic Guilds Guilds are some sub-organizations within Lauste dedicated to specific fields of study. They tend to be elitist and exclusionary. Each guild is headed my a teacher, known as that guild's Arbiter. Enchanters' Guild The Enchanters' Guild focuses on enchantments and creating magic items and devices. As such the Guild has also managed to attract students of various types of combat magic. Orim Wintergreen ''is the Arbiter of this guild. Botanist Guild A guild of various druids, herbalists, alchemists, and naturalists. Most students studying druidry are in the Botanist Guild. The Arbiter of the Botanist Guild is the Elven head of the Druidry department, ''Ardiniela. Aquamancy Guild The Aquamancy Guild is one of the least-popular of all guilds, with poor funding and facilities. Few students joined the Aquamancy Guild, and it has been looked down upon by other guilds for its simplistic study of water. Recently however, the officials at the Airship Factory took interest in the Guild and became patrons, setting up a small factory to invent and fabricate submersible vessels. The guild's arbiter is Antivar Foril. Guild of Conjurers The Conjurers' Guild is among the most elite of the elite. As the name implies, the guild focuses on Conjuration and many of the graduated members have used the flashy skills they learned to become employed by wealthy nobles. Their Arbiter is Daelig Harren. '' Fleshcraft Guild Recently created by Magister ''Hanen Angam, who serves as the Arbiter, the Guild of Fleshcraft is based in the Tower of Flesh. The guild focuses on studies of anatomy, the body, and how one can alter it. Students wishing to learn more about how bodies work, how to affect changes beyond mere alteration spells, and wanting to learn healing have been drawn to it. Workshops These category lists all of the student workshops and workplaces, where prospective students may earn Republican coins needed for their tuition, rent, and other expenses. Administration Some students, especially those wishing to work for the government of the Mage Republic, do work as interns for the administration department. Infirmary Healing magic students often intern in the infirmary as nurses, learning first hand how to help those in need. R&D While there are many opportunities for students to assist in the R&D lab, often enough they end up as test subjects. Ho Ping Teahouse A teahouse set up in a style similar to that in Diguofeng. They employ waitresses in gaudy Diguofeng-style dresses. Bathhouse A public bath. Several students can be employed as receptionists and janitors. Maid Cafe A small cafe set up by some students, with waitresses dressed as maids. 212 Market Street, Gourmet Sandwiches A fancy sandwich-shop. Stellar Dining A pricy rooftop restauraunt. Northend Spellgym A spell-casting gym on the northern end of Lauste, which specializes in air, ice, and lightning magic. Riverside Spellgym A spell-casting gym on the southwestern side of Lauste, which specializes in water magic above all else. Citadel Plaza Spellgym A spell-casting gym in the central district of Lauste, which specializes in non-combative magic. Portside Spellgym A spell-casting gym built from a former fishing wharf, which doesn't seem to specialize in anything. Market District Spellgym A spell-casting gym on Market Street.